Tell Me You Love Me
by Simplistic Nostalgia
Summary: this is my first so be easy. Flames are excepted. KikxInu


_**Tell Me You Love Me**_

_**By miko kikyo**_

During the night, Kikyo walks on the cold ground. Too depressed to pay attention to where she was going. Flashbacks of her past lover came to mind while tears slid down her cold paled cheeks. The tragic miko could not take it any longer.No matter how much she tried or how much she thought she couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Kikyo needed to see Inuyasha for her unhealed heart longed for him. " I must see you", were her last words before she ran to find Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, the gang stays in an abandon hut. Inuyasha hasn't talked for a while and this gets Kagome worried and sadden. Worried because she does not like to see inuyasha sadden and sad because she knows what he's thinking about. Kikyo. Her thoughts of Kikyo made her cringe a little. 'Can't you stop thinking about kikyo and try to focus on me. Why am I always second best to her. Am I just a shard detector to you' kagome brakes up the silence. " What do you think Naraku is going to do next?"

"I'm not sure Kagome but, we must be careful," responded Miroku. " Houshi is right, we must keep our guard up. Who knows what new evil tricks are up his sleeves." This made kagome worry even more, "Naraku is becoming much more stronger , I can sense it . He has more shikon shards than us." Shippo couldn't stand the thought of seeing his mother-like friend sad." Don't worry Kagome we can beat him. he won't get away with this," replied Shippo. Kagome forced a smile but frowned when she saw Inuyasha. He still had not said anything.

Inuyasha got up and went outside, leaving his friends clueless. ' What's wrong Inuyasha' kagome thought she should go and talk to him. Inuyasha jumps to the highest tree branch and ponder in his thought but, all he can think about is his tragic miko. Then a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. " Inuyasha you have been acting strange, what's wrong?" said a very worried Kagome. " Keh, you worry to much, do you know that? Nothing is wrong, now go back to the hut and leave me alone," retorted Inuyasha. " okay Inuyasha , if thats how you want it", kagome replied and went back to the hut. Inuyasha got lost in his thoughts but, soon drifted to deep slumber.

Kikyo panted heavily as she stopped to catch her breathe. She sensed Inuyasha's aura and sent her Shinidamachuu to collect more souls of dead maidens. Inuyasha woke from a faint scent of Kikyo. ' Kikyo ' Inuyasha jumped off the tree branch quietly, he didn't want the others to wake , especially Kagome. She would sit him for 100 times if she ever caught him with Kikyo.Inuyasha cares for kagome, but he loves and can't forget kikyo. Kikyo was going her way to Inuyasha when she sensed his presence come her way. She was going to turn away when he called out her name. " Kikyo what are you doing here?"

Kikyo froze, ' what should I say? I should say the truth.' Kikyo turned around and faced Inuyasha " Inuyasha, I came to see you. I know I'm dead but this feeling grows every single day and I couldn't take it. " Inuyasha's eyes softened and took a step foward, " Kikyo no matter if you are dead or alive , I will always lo-". "Inuyasha , you have said that too many times but you always go back to 'her'. What is she to you?" kikyo said.kikyo's eyes are starting to be filled with tears but she tried to hold them back and keep calm but too afraid on what Inuyasha's respond will be.

' I care for Kagome but Kikyo...' Inuyasha stayed quite and then responded " Kikyo , I care for Kagome." This made Kikyo cringe by the mere mention of her name. " But I love you " Inuyasha continued. He walked toward Kikyo , he saw hint of tears forming in Kikyo's eyes. " You have been in my thoughts and dreams. You are the only one I think about. You will always be in my heart." Thats when pulled her for an embrace.

Kikyo returned the embrace and pulled away to give him a kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and said " I love you too." Her pale lips curved into a faint smile. Kagome woke up and saw that Inuyasha is nowhere to be found. ' Oh kami I hope you're not with Kikyo.' She walked into the woods and found them embracing eachother. Tears of betrayal flowed on her cheeks. kagome hid behind a tree overhearing everything. " Inuyasha you must go back to your friends." said kikyo.

Inuyasha nodded and Kikyo turned around disappearing into the darkness of the forest. kagome couldn't take it and ran. Inuyasha final thoughts were ' I will love you forever my bellflower.' As Kikyo walked her heart stopped aching. She wispered " I will love you forever my hanyou."

THE END

AN: ha ha . This was my first one-shot and fanfic. kagome Suffered and kikyo and inuyasha are together... for the moment. I am an extreme kagome hater And KIKYO LOVER.


End file.
